


The Betrayed

by OTL_potato



Series: The Betrayed Sin Eater [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Complete, Cuckolding, Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV) Being an Asshole, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Forced Orgasm, I put non-con on this one cause it's really dubious consent. Like really dubious., Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Manipulation, Monk Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Netorare, Ownership, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sin Eaters (Final Fantasy XIV), Vaginal Sex, forced transformation, ntr, performative sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTL_potato/pseuds/OTL_potato
Summary: Alma thought that she could save her lover overflowing with light.She finds refuge in the only man with enough knowledge to possibly help her Tama: Emet-Selch.Tama, overflowing with light, takes the offer by the same Ascian for that quiet refuge in her last moments.She is not aware that Alma left to help save her from such fate.He will betray them both.
Relationships: Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Betrayed Sin Eater [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176497
Kudos: 6





	1. The Theory

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for Tama <3 Who has given my Alma a wonderful girlfriend.  
> And now we will fucking destroy them both.
> 
> Tama is an Original Warrior of Light.  
> Alma in this case is her girlfriend who also has the Echo.  
> Tampered by Hydaelyn, anyone?

It was a risky move, and Alma knew it. But... there were no other solutions to be found; no matter how hard they were all working or researching. There was only one person who truly, fully understood how these sin eaters and the light worked on the First. He'd offered to help in a rather backwards way: to give Tama privacy as she transformed. Maybe Emet-Selch could be reasoned with- there _had_ to be another way to contain the light.

She couldn't watch Tama become a monster. She... couldn't let the most important person in her life die.

Alma stood on the shores of Kholusia staring out across the sea they called the Tempest. She clung to her book in her arms as anxiety bubbled inside of her. It was a vast space, and one where she didn't have time to go exploring even if she had the swimming capabilities to do so. Taking one deep breath she closed her eyes and stilled herself.

"... if you're still watching, Emet-Selch, still hiding in the shadows," she spoke aloud with her voice steady with conviction, "then please. I wish to speak to you."

The sound of the portal behind her was loud compared to the soft din of the waves flowing up and down the shore. Alma quickly turned herself around to face the Ascian as he approached slowly. Alone with him for the first time, she finally took in how this Garlean man towered over a head higher than her.

"Ah, the wallflower companion of our hero," Emet-Selch stated with his normal theatrical demeanor as he flicked a hand off to the side. "Praytell. What could you possibly wish to discuss with me? Time is not on your side if you wish to save your companion."

"That is why I am here," she stated sternly as she took a step closer to him, "I wish to ask if you may reconsider your position on us if we are able to come up with a different solution for Tama-"

He sighed with disappointment and lips pulled into an irate frown. " _Why_ must you struggle against the inevitable? Not only are you wasting your own limited time, but you continue to push back the completion of the Great Rejoining."

Alma's cheeks puffed in irritation and her tail whipped back and forth behind her. She refused to let his dismissal get to her, and she quickly pulled the book from her chest and undid the lock. The bookmark was exactly where she wished it to be and she extended the particular page for him to look. A single brow rose as he gazed over the complex equations that she'd deciphered. The movement of aether from one body to another, the amount of light that had been absorbed by Tama, the balance needed to keep the First from being completely overwhelmed and the potential tipping point if they failed. She was simply utilizing her knowledge of arcanima and attempting to use it for aether.

He took a couple steps forward so that he could look at the notations made on the large pages. Bending over at the waist he cupped his chin with a gloved hand and read over the math.

"Split the light," she explained, "we have an approximate time of when she started feeling the issues on her soul as Y'shtola had been watching. It wasn't until Vauthry's light entered her that her soul was truly unable to carry it anymore."

Emet tilted his head so that he could look her in the eye. A brow raised in curiosity, and he extended a hand to the bottom of the book. Silently she understood the request and handed him the tome.

"I might not be Hydaelyn's chosen like Tama is, but I also carry the Echo and have been able to combat the light of the sin eaters as well as she had. I also still have my original body like her. So I theorize if we're able to _move_ the light from one body to the other, the two of us could carry the weight."

It was an intriguing theory. He tapped his chin with his finger and then stood up, lording over her. The book ‘slapped' as he closed it and extended it back to her. She took the tome from him and again held it to her chest, clinging tightly to it.

"Dedication like this is so rare within you broken people. So willing to carry the weight in order to save your companion." The corner of his lip tugged into a mischievous smirk while his lids sagged further over his golden eyes. "Willing to sacrifice so much to save your dear hero?"

There was no hesitation in Alma, even though anxiety bubbled in her. "Yes, yes I am willing."

Emet-Selch reached forward so he could settle a single digit on the underside of her chin and draw her eyes up to fully meet his. She'd been dodging them by looking at his nose or his cheek, but like this she could not look away. It was such a simple motion but she could feel the power he had in this situation and how he wanted to make sure she _knew_ where her place was.

"First, we'd need to ascertain if your body _can_ hold at least half of what she's carrying now. And I shall warn you..." The smirk on his face grew as his hand twisted so that he could pinch her chin, locking her in place. "I will not be doing this experimentation with you without gaining something in return. Surely, for your hero, for your _friend_..." He paused, then spoke again a full octave lower, "... you'd be willing to do _anything_ , wouldn't you?"

For the first time, she paused. Anxiety spurred hard in her stomach with that last statement as she felt even more threatened than prior. Alma swallowed a thickness in her throat and tugged her book more tightly in her arms. Within his grip she gave a small nod of her head and let the unease in her drift away.

"Yes."

Swiftly Emet-Selch's other hand moved towards her side, and while still holding her chin he tugged her into a firm embrace. Her cheeks swelled with heat as she ended up enveloped, and in her shocked state she let go of her tome, it falling into the sand.

"Then let us be off, _dear Alma_ , and see where this experimentation takes us, mmm?"

The two of them faded off from the beach in a burst of purple and black aether, leaving the tome as the only remnant of their conversation.

It would be the last time she'd hold that book.


	2. The Beautiful Girl

Tama sat alone on the long, U-shaped couch in a quiet room. Her elbows rested on her knees and her forehead perched on her folded hands. There was a crackling fire to keep her warm, and a window off to her side with the sight of Amaurot's beautiful towers in the distance. But both of those felt incredibly far away instead of giving her any sense of comfort. She couldn't feel the heat from the fire, nor the plushness of the couch, or really see the watery colors of the sky above the city. Everything had become so desaturated or just lost to her.

It hurt worse that she no longer had the support of Alma. She may have called Tama her sun, but to her, Alma had been her guiding star. Then suddenly she woke in the night without her, not knowing where she went or where she was. After such absence, she realized couldn't handle doing this alone. Not without her.

At least no one she cared about would watch her tumble into madness.

The double doors of the room opened and Emet-Selch strode in with his normal slow pace and shoulders hunched over slightly. In his hand was a large flask. Tama had never needed to drink ether before, given she never really relied on her mana. Then over time it became the only thing that kept her from salivating around her friends.

"I understand not why you keep requesting these things," the Ascian noted perplexed with a solitary brow raised. His shoulders rocked into a shrug, then handed her the flask. "You're simply delaying the inevitable."

Tama let out a small whisper of thanks as she took the glass container from him and popped the cork. Her mouth felt so incredibly dry and she downed the substance with several gulps. Once it was empty she re-corked it and passed it back to Emet, who threw it over his shoulder and it vanished in a puff of smoke. It would sate her pallet, but every time she drank one the hunger would come back more quickly. She knew at some point it wouldn't help anymore.

"I'm not ready to go yet," she noted rather forlorn as she returned to her position, her forehead finding purchase on her folded hands again. She closed both of her eyes and lapped at her lips. The flavor of the alchemical substance was all she could taste anymore, and eventually she'd be left in emptiness again. "... Guess I'm trying to settle some regret. Like... I need to put some things to rest before I lose it."

Such as leaving the Scions without a word. Or bury the feeling of betrayal given Alma had done the same. Surely she had her reasons, but... she did not want to still feel pain regarding her lover until she knew why.

"Come now," Emet noted with a chiding tone, brows furrowed and his mouth forming a lopsided smile. He flopped herself back onto the couch at a curve in the U, sighing, then leaning forward in a similar position to face her. "None of that will matter once you have ascended. You know fully well that power will unravel this star at it's already fraying edges. Submitting to your fate is but a small step. _Accepting_ it may be the hardest, but it is one that you must do."

Tama's frown deepened and she turned her head to look at Emet in the corner of her eyes. She scoffed a small noise and then returned to her previous position. "This sounds like a pep-talk. Like you're trying to hype me up about becoming a monster."

"Perhaps I am," he lamented as his arms lifted again into another shrug. Dramatically he rolled his eyes, then leaned back into the couch. "Regret is an absolutely worthless emotion, especially as you use it to fight back what shall become of you, regardless of what you do. It blinds you from the _beauty_ of what you shall become when you change."

She scoffed and lifted her head up fully so she could watch his muted teasing look. Her frown deepened until she was scowling. "Beauty? In what? Being an aether thirsty monster? You sound like Vauthry."

The tip of his lip pulled ever so slightly upward, his expression lingering there for a few moments before he brought himself more upright in his seated position. "Mayhaps you truly have never _seen_ a sin eater other than those at the other end of your punching fists." He turned his head to the double doors, and soon Tama realized one of them was still partially open. "Come here my dear."

A set of hands curved around the door at first, grabbing the edges. The long golden nails were sharp at the tips and seemed to blend into the veins down her marbled fingers. Next a head peaked out, but only above the nose. Short cut hair the color of pale marigolds framed the metallic gold scales that matched the two sets of feathered horns that extended from her head. Her eyes were wide with curiosity, that emotion accented by the large black marble like pupils.

"No need to be nervous my dear," Emet-Selch offered as if he was speaking to a timid child rather than a sin eater.

She ducked back behind the door and then finally pushed it aside. Of all the sin eater's Tama had seen, this had to be one of the smallest. She had scales much like an Au Ra, but the length of her claws, the incredibly long jagged tail, and especially her more animal-like feet accented the more monstrous features. No wings on this one, but she still had the marble like flesh that showed signs of ‘cracking.' Those broken lines in her flesh were also filled with vivid gold, much like how the Domans would repair their broken ceramic cutlery. The tiny sin eater also wore clothing, which again was rather abnormal: the flowing chiffon dress seemed to float on her form, matching her dainty steps as she moved to Emet's side.

Redness swelled in Tama's cheeks. She hated that he was right. This monster was _beautiful._

"Tama, I'd like to introduce you to Prodosiia." The sound of his voice had completely changed with her in the room. It was so soft, and there was pride in both his words and his smile. As he opened an arm the tiny sin eater ducked directly under it and curled up against his chest, seeking his warmth. And without hesitation he wrapped his arm around her. A couple times his gloved hand brushed over her cheek and she purred such a joyous noise. "A creation of my own making. As I will be keeping your ascended state in my company, I thought a bit of practice attending to a newborn would help me prepare your coming."

Turning back to Prodosiia he moved the hand from her cheek to beneath her chin and lifted it to meet his gaze. There was a spark of awe in her eyes, and the pale lip beneath her golden one formed a tiny ‘o' shape.

"Prodosiia," His smile seemed to grow just from saying her name. Tama had never seen such a caring expression on his face before. "This is Tama. If you can be good, I'd like you to keep her company."

He used his curved hand to force the sin eater's face to see Tama. Initially the woman curled back into the couch with obvious unease as her brows lowered to her nose. She tried to give a courteous smile, but it felt so foreign to give this to the type of monster she'd been killing during her time here on the First.

She was glad that she was on edge. It was seconds after their eyes met that she saw Prodosiia's large pupils narrow and the girlish happy look on her face vanish.

Tama leapt back from off of the chair as she saw the sin eater launch. Light flooded the nails of the beast and her jaw dropped to reveal several vicious fangs that were ready to tear into her prey's flesh. The monk was at the ready to defend herself with fists poised, but before Prodosiia could get close enough to reach, Emet-Selch snapped and a thick collar appeared around the monster's neck. She gurgled a painful choking noise as her lower half lurched forward, and as if the chain was attached to a pulley, she was ripped back into the Ascian's arms.

He let out a disappointed sigh while Prodosiia thrashed beneath his arm. She kept hissing and roaring as she attempted to pull out from his grip and reach what Tama could guess was the overwhelming smell of all the light aether boiling inside of her. Seeing the sin eater restrained, she let her fists sink until they were at her side completely.

"I thought your meal this morning would have sated you..." Emet-Selch groaned with an eye roll and tugged her back again. He reached up with his restraining arm to close her dropped jaw and force her eyes to meet his. "Well, she _is_ practically bursting at the seams with food. It must be difficult to ignore your urges with such."

The other open hand reached outward and he spun it once in the air. A large goblet filled with a milky blue substance formed. Tama had lost her sense of taste and smell some time ago, but her nostrils flared at the sudden presence of the cup. Prodosiia's did as well. After locking her eyes on it she let out little desperate whines out of her nose and tried to reach for it.

Most sin eaters could not speak, and Tama was utterly taken aback as she heard the single word spoken through her squished lips.

"Pwrreezeee," Prodosiia whimpered as she held the goblet, but could not pull it to herself. "Prreeeeezeeee..."

Emet-Selch sighed again, but the smile on his face returned. He looked like a parent amused at the failing of his own child as they attempted to communicate. After letting go of her jaw he guided the goblet to her lips so that she could practically gulp the substance down.

Tama swallowed a thickness in her throat. She moved back to the couch very slowly and sat herself more towards the end than where she had been sitting before. "... is... is that...?"

"Aether, yes," Emet explained as he watched Prodosiia drink, cooing happy noises all the while. "Much like your ether. It's concentrated and will sate her for a few hours. But it is nothing like feeding her fresh life essence. I've let my guard down a couple times, and found after those moments it has been harder to keep her sated with just this."

She realized she didn't like witnessing this. It was unsettling watching a sin eater not only being so docile, but also just the mindlessness and the dependency on aether. Vauthry was able to keep his own under control by practically domesticating them, but she'd never seen one so clingy. Especially with how she looked up to Emet-Selch with such awe; too much like a dog in love with their owner. He'd _made_ her that way and she appeared so utterly infatuated with him.

Once the goblet was empty he tugged it away and it vanished with a simple wave. With her sated he pulled her into his lap and draped her legs over his so she could sit fully on the couch. Prodosiia quickly found a happy place, nesting her head in the crook of his arm and then nuzzling her head into his chest.

"My good girl..." Emet purred down to her as he pet her head and laid a small kiss upon her head. "My beautiful girl... you must feel so much better now that you are full."

Tama felt more uncomfortable as she curled into the seat watching the scene. The doting from a man who had not so long ago looked at her with such pity, who passed her such glances of irritation and disappointment. Her lips formed into a scowl and she thought about looking away.

When he tipped Prodosiia's chin upward and laid a gentle kiss on her lips, Tama's body tightened and her face flushed. Her eyes blew wide and her jaw dropped a tiny bit as she tried to reason with what she was seeing. They were kissing _in front of her._ And it wasn't a loving kiss like the little pecks from Emet prior. The way that Prodosiia tugged hard on the front of his robe to hold him there and _moan_ into his mouth... the redness in her face only increased as she caught a dark tongue slip into his mouth and twisted around.

Finally, _finally_ she found the power to whip her head around and stare at the fire. Embarrassment rushed through her and she clung to the edge of the chair.

There was the sound of their lips popping away, and then the heavy breathing of Prodosiia and the way she mewled out in need. Tama swallowed another thickness in her throat as she tried to distract her mind with possibly anything. That was until Emet spoke up.

"I must say..." he purred on a low, baritone note that was more alluring than she'd ever heard him speak, "... you've a good choice in partners, Tama. She is a _wonderful_ kisser."

Tama froze. Her heart slammed against her chest and that feeling of awkwardness dropped like a boulder in her. Instead she felt anxiety shoot through her veins.

_No._

Her head whipped around to look at Prodosiia. He specifically made sure as she rested in his arms that the sin eater's face was directed at Tama. She was settled so comfortably in his embrace, breathing deeply through her parted lips and her cheeks flushed with a muted maroon color. Taking her in completely, Tama started to put together the pieces.

The shape of her face, the placement of her scales, the size of her eyes- by the twelve the monster had golden freckles. Her hands had touched this face many times- memorized every curve, touched the softness of her lips, danced small kisses over every ilm. Her heart _dropped_ into her stomach as her face paled. She could barely speak without her voice stuttering.

"... A... Alma??"

Emet-Selch's soft look churned into malicious amusement. He grinned hard enough to bare his teeth, and he watched Tama's face with that knowing smile.

"I was curious how long it would take for you to notice..."

In a heartbeat, Tama was back on her feet and cutting the distance between them. Her fist flared with power while her eyes were wide with rage. There were no thoughts other than the pure hatred she had in that moment and how she'd beat the ever loving shit out of Emet-Selch. She knew these bursts of emotions could cause her to unravel and shatter her soul to become the monster. But if this was the last thing she could do before her demise, she'd die happy.

Like so much else, he took that from her.

Her fist slammed against some sort of spectral shield she'd not see at first, holding her off from attacking the Ascian less than a yalm away. Tama roared as she punched the shield and kicked at it with wide blows. No matter how much force she used it didn't show a sign of cracking. When she felt that burst of pain in her chest she was forced to stop. There was a loud sound of cracking in her mind and she put her hands on the shield to support her. Light in her stomach boiled, and before she knew it she was heaving up thick globs of it over her chin and onto the floor.

Emet-Selch clicked his tongue off the top of his mouth with a look of disgust. He shook his head a few times before sighing. "What have I told you? Emotional outbursts like that will only cause the light to consume you further."

"What did you do?!?" Tama demanded, roaring even with the thick light mucus slathered on her lower face, "What did you do to Alma?!?!?"

His face flattened out into a dead-panned look, like he was completely irritated at such a dumb question. Leaning back into his seat he sighed loudly and then swung his hand off to the side of his head, flicking it several times dramatically.

"Nothing more than what she brought upon herself," he stated with a nasally growl, "she made a gamble and lost. If you wish to be angry, I believe you should direct it at your foolish partner."

Tama kept scowling as her body began to shake with rage. "You're lying!!!"

He shot her a piercing glare and a hard downturned scowl. "I've never _once_ lied to you." He scoffed with his nose pulled upward. Both arms extended into another shrug. "It was she who came to me with a half-cocked idea that she could carry a part of your light to keep your soul from breaking. It was endearing, really- seeing her willing to do possibly _anything_ to save her beloved."

Prodosiia had been whimpering from the tension in the room and kept tugging the front of his jacket to get his attention. Emet calmed himself seeing her so full of worry and passed her an easy smile. A few times he clicked his tongue to calm her woes as he scratched her chin. "I knew very well it was a fruitless endeavor... if only to prove it to her I filled her with _half_ the light you carry now... well..."

His grin turned malicious again as he glanced at Tama in the corner of his eye. "... I may have gone a tad overboard... but I was very much enjoying the way she struggled against the pain, refusing to relent."

Again Tama slammed her fists against the barrier while luminescent tears dribbled down her cheeks. There was so much pain inside her now, but for all the cracks in her soul, the way her heart broke was far more painful.

"She begged me to kill her towards the end," he hummed like he was spinning a wonderful tale for their Hero. The entire time his eyes were focused on Prodosiia as he pet her cheek. "You'll feel the same agony when the light takes you. But in those last moments she could only think of you..."

More tears flowed down Tama's cheeks as she grit her teeth tightly. She could not imagine what Alma had gone through before that moment. Yet if only to torture her... her head surged with pain.

Her Echo threw her head back into that moment.

_Her tears were thick and white as snow. So much color had drained from her until she looked like a living statue. Against her bonds on the bed she continued to writhe, screech, and once it passed she'd sob again._

_"Please I don't..." she begged, "don't let me... become-please... please don't let me go..."_

_Emet-Selch hushed her, doting loving kisses on her forehead. "Just let go... I know it's hard... it will all be over soon..."_

_"No I can't-I can't- not like this not-..." More tears, more sobs. "Tama I'm... I'm sorry- I wish..."_

_With a wave of his hand a mirror appeared. She revolted at the sight of her transforming self, until the image rippled like water to show her something else._

_Tama was with the twins, the duo trying to lift her spirits. There was a struggle to smile, yet the hero laughed._

_Seeing that, Alma cracked a sorrowful smile. She choked and inhaled the mucus in her nose. "I love you... I love you so much... I'm sorry I messed up but-... I love you so much..."_

_Again she started to weep and closed her eyes, turning her face from the mirror. Emet cooed to calm her again and used a cloth to wipe up the mess._

_"There there... she'll forgive you, you will be forgiven like all the rest. Even if you betrayed her trust, it was out of the goodness of your heart-" he paused, a pondering look on his face. A dark smile formed and he sighed. "Now there is an idea... betrayal..._ **_Prodosiia-_ ** _yes... I quite like that."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello please meet Prodosiia! She is baby and I love her. 
> 
> This sin-eater was created for the work between myself and Sun in our [Draining the Light.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272990/chapters/63959044) (We have been slow to edit, having too much fun just... writing lol.) These snippets with Tama/soon-to-be-lightwarden will be utterly outside of that story.
> 
> This personality of Emet-Selch is also heavily inspired by Sun's Emet within Draining the Light.  
> And in general. She is the one that got me into writing Emet lol.
> 
> Also please [perceive my little Prodosiia](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/798297313118126092/803046891944149002/WoL_LightWarden.JPG) who was drawn by [Mino](https://twitter.com/minomotuart) and you should totally check out more of her art.


	3. Those Who Cannot Be Saved

Tama snapped out of the vision with a loud gasp. She had to put her forehead on the invisible barrier just to help stabilize herself from the sudden sensation of nausea.

"Welcome back, _dear hero_."

When her eyes lifted to meet the duo, she realized that they had moved during her mental absence. Prodosiia was standing in front of Emet-Selch while he was sliding the excess chiffon from off her form and leaving her naked before Tama.

She would have flushed if she was not met with more familiar parts of her lover's body. Her curves, the plushness of her breasts, the now gold-filled scars she had kissed so many times prior. It was when she met the dark scared brand of Emet-Selch's Ascian sigil above Prodosiia's heart did she find her heart cracking again.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" he hummed as he dropped the rest of the fabric around her feet. A gloved hand cupped the sin eater's face, and the other settled on her stomach to pull her into a tighter embrace. With a happy mewl, Prodosiia reached her arms up above her head to curl around Emet's neck, stretching her nude form further.

Slowly his hands moved along her body.  
"Such soft skin..."  
One drifted down her neck.  
"Delicate curves..."  
One up her waist.  
"Such an honest body..."  
He cupped a breast, massaging it in the palm of her hand. She let out a breathless moan.  
"Oh how she _sings_."

A flick of his fingers forward and a glove vanished. Bare digits followed the center of her body, passing through the tuff of ashen hairs before slipping between her legs. That simple rub of his hot fingers over her sensitive clit made her gasp and shudder in his grip. Even her hips tried to press forward for more of his touch, but he forced her to chase that sensation by lifting his digits only a tiny bit away. He then lifted the two fingers so that he could show Tama how her wetness on them glittered in the dim light, or how it left sticky strings when he scissored them apart.

"I must say, she is far more beautiful as a sin eater, and far more _receptive_ as well." The accented word was twisted with malicious poison on his tongue, which made the anxiety in Tama's stomach boil over.

Only she had ever seen Alma this way. Only she had kissed her, touched her, tasted her, held her close as she trembled and cried out. It was utterly agonizing watching this Ascian manipulate her lover before it dawned on her. Already wide eyes opened until her lids were at their limits.

"You didn't..." she murmured with her voice stuttering as she felt bile boiling up again. This wasn't from the light, but the pure shock and disgust she felt at that moment. She slammed her hands on the shield again while gritting her teeth. "You **didn't-!"**

Emet-Selch's grin grew wide until it split his face. "She was willing to do _anything_ I asked in hopes of saving you. And I could not pass the chance of indulging myself in the Warrior of Darkness' most precious beloved..."

Tama roared and she started slamming her fists again. The barrier showed no signs of waning, yet she kept punching. Bruising had already formed on her fingers even with her gloves, and some of her knuckles cracked to the point they started to bleed. "You BASTARD!" she roared, "YOU BASTARD!!!"

"She hated it at first," he continued to speak as he kissed at Prodosiia's neck just above her scales, suckling at the tender flesh. "...training her was a tad difficult at first... But I learned she is an incredibly fast learner..."

The Warrior roared louder as tears flowed down her cheeks, but he continued without pause. His dirtied fingers hovered before Prodosiia's lips, and without question she opened them wide to take them in her mouth. She rolled them around her tongue hungrily while breathing in and out of her nose.

"But as she started to ascend, it became much easier. Sin eaters that are sated from their meals long for touch- touch that they'd once had during their mortal lives. Being presented with something _warm_ to curl up to, to be given _pleasure_ after so many hours of suffering..." Golden eyes underneath half lids peaked up at Tama with a dark, knowing look. Utterly entertained to see her fall apart like this. "... she was more than willing to please so that she too could feel bliss..."

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" she continued to roar as she battered the shield hopelessly. More tears were flowing down her cheeks. She could feel the agonizing pain of the light boiling in her, yet she ignored it just to feel her rage. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Emet clicked his tongue several times off the roof of his mouth before sneering at her, followed by laughter. "You still do not seem to understand the position you're in, oh _Hero_ . You'll soon be following her. And you shall _both_ be mine..."

He let go of Prodosiia to sit down, and she began to whimper loudly from his retreat. Her head turned with brows knitted in confusion, then turned around in full. She clawed her fingers lightly over the sash on his chest while letting out questioning ‘ahh's'. It destroyed Tama seeing her look so utterly forlorn _because_ of Emet-Selch.

She hadn't realized until now that this abomination that was her Alma had forgotten she was in the room quite some time ago.

"I am sorry to say though that she will never be yours again," he hummed with a sadistic smile while looking at Prodosiia. With one hand he touched her cheek, brushing his thumb over the apple which made the woman purr. And while she was distracted he undid his belt, then pressed portions of his robe aside so that he could pull his half-limp length from his pants. "Her final moments were thinking of how much she loved you... I wonder when she was reborn, she imprinted that on me."

A loving look took over that mocking one as caught Prodosiia's gaze. She smiled with such joy seeing him happy and mouthed a noise to accent that sound. "Oh my lovely Prodosiia..." He used the hand on her face to turn her attention downward. "Let her see how far you are into your devotion for me. Please your Master."

There was no hesitation in her as she realized instantly what was being asked. She cooed such a happy noise as she settled between his spread legs and pushed herself forward until she was ilms away from his arousal. Her plush lips kissed along the base, her breath heavy over his sensitive skin as she did. Blood pooled into the length and it began to twitch and harden from her touch. She continued these motions several times before her tongue began to work its way from bottom to tip around multiple sides.

Tama's jaw dropped in shock seeing the scene in front of her. The angle of the couch with her stuck behind the shield, she had a wonderful view of Prodosiia as she worked Emet-Selch with her mouth until he was fully erect. She could easily see the dazed, yet happy look on her face, or as her half-lidded eyes stared forward at his cock while she savored the taste. It was as if the sin eater found the taste of his arousal utterly divine.

"Don't make her do that!!!" she screamed as the broken helplessness settled in her again. She slapped her hands on the barrier several more times while she began to shake. This couldn't be reality- it had to be a bad dream- a _very bad dream_. The love of her life on her knees as a monster worshiping an _Ascian's cock._

As if to highlight his lack of control in this moment, he pulled up both of his hands into the air. Without turning his head he eyed Tama in the corner of his vision and that impish, sadistic smile reappeared. "I'm doing nothing, oh hero. If she had any desire to stop, she would."

And she didn't. Her tongue slathered him completely in saliva, her breathing heavy and eyes glazed over as she did. When she thought he was sufficiently erect she opened her mouth with one final ‘aah' and then slipped him inside. Between his cock and her pale lower lip her dark tongue peaked between them as she slid it back and forth along the bottom. Slowly she eased him deeper, and she took quite a few ilms of his long, thick erection. Every time she sucked him down she let out a wet moan out of her nose.

With her in a happy rhythm, Emet leaned himself onto the couch comfortably and hung one of his arms over the back. He lulled his head to rest on the plush cushion and let out an incredibly long, audible moan. Though not as a means to control her, he placed his bare hand on the top of her head and stroked his fingers through her hair. "Good girl..." he whispered with a happy sigh following, "your mouth feels... utterly _divine_ my dear... you are doing so _well_..."

Like she was spurred by his compliments, her head began to bob faster. The moans coming out of her nose and the gasps between her lips grew louder as well. Several times his cockhead bounced off the sensitive gag reflex which caused her to let out guttural choking noises. Then she paused with it just at that place, eyes wincing as she pressed it further. To help her with the hurdle he pushed on her head with only a couple onze of pressure. She heaved several times before it popped past that barrier, and he grunted with bliss. Prodosiia's eyes watered and small inky tears dribbled down her cheeks as she pushed further and further until her lips were at the base. He was so large compared to her petite frame that he made an obvious lump in her neck.

The sight of it was shocking to Tama. Reflexively she touched her own neck thinking of what it would be like to swallow down a dick like that to the base. The feeling wasn't about envy or arousal, or even genuine curiosity. She was more focused on how _painful_ that must be. And here was Alma just... worshiping him with her mouth.

"Make her stop..." she choked to get out. More tears flowed down her cheeks. There had been so many by this point that her inner eyes were burning. She hiccuped a desperate noise and slammed her fists on the shield again. "Make her stop!! Don't do that to her!!"

"Make her do what?" Emet asked with jesting intrigue. He gripped Prodosiia's hair a bit tighter so he could rip her up off of him. With her throat free she gasped for air and let the excess saliva drool down her chin. Her entire expression seemed utterly dazed while she focused on his face under half lidded eyes.

"Oh dear Prodosiia..." he whispered with a delighted look as he moved to cup her cheeks instead. A wide enamored smile formed on her golden lips- one that Tama could bring out in the height of their bliss. That love, that dedication. Her heat ached. "You would do anything to make your master happy, yes?"

It was obvious given her look she couldn't really understand what he was saying, but her joyous look grew as he smiled down to her. "Maaastaaaa..."

"Goooood girl." Emet leaned forward to kiss her forehead, then moved her head back down to his crotch. Knowing what was to come her mouth lulled open again with her tongue over her bottom lip. Slowly he guided her down, slipping his cockhead inside.

"No please don't..." Tama choked. Finally after being caught in shock for so long she closed her eyes. "Don't make her... don't do this..."

"I do not think you understand, oh _hero."_ The sadistic mocking has returned to him and he kept his gaze on her from the corner of his eye. "She's mine to do what I wish now."

In one fell swoop he shoved Prodosiia's head down onto his cock until her nose was crushed against his rough patch of hair. She made a disgusting gurgling noise as he withdrew to settle in her mouth, then another wet heave as he impaled her. After settling there for only a couple seconds he pulled her up and down his cock.

"She shall dance how I wish."

He used her head violently, as if she was no more than a sleeve.

"She shall sing how I want."

Every time he pierced the barrier from mouth to throat she retched painfully again.

"And if I so desire it, she will _suffer_ for me..."

The noises made it impossible for Tama to ignore. She opened her eyes to see Prodosiia in both rapture and agony with how he was drilling her face. Those dark tears dribbled from her eyes and were visible all the way down to her neck. Her entire chin was utterly slathered in saliva. But she could also see how her hands clawed into his robe and flexed every time he pulled her down to his base. There was pain, she could see it.

"You're hurting her!!!!" Tama screamed so helplessly with those forlorn notes growing. When would this stop? "Just stop!! Please! Please!!!"

"Stop?" Emet-Selch asked with what sounded like genuine curiosity. While he did stop, he was holding Prodosiia's head again to her base, fully impaling her. He turned to face Tama and looked at her as if confused. "It would be an absolute waste to not enjoy this hole. Especially after all the time I dedicated to make it exactly how I wanted it to be."

The color drained from her face as Tama wondered how _long_ he'd been ‘training' Prodosiia. Did he start before she transformed? She felt her heart drop again into her stomach. But she was distracted by those first twitches from Prodosiia. Gripping became patting. Patting became clawing. Her eyes were fluttering as her focus drifted away and the tension fading from her limbs.

"Emet-Selch she can't breathe!!!" Tama screamed more loudly as panic hit her. The desperation in her voice became louder as she found herself gasping for air just out of her helplessness. She could only focus on Prodosiia, on her Alma as she kept banging on the barrier. "She can't breathe- she can't _breathe!!!"_

His brows furrowed over his eyes and he gave her a lopsided, chiding smile. "Oh, don't be so dramatic. I am fully aware of my lovely girl's limits."

And just before Prodosiia could black out, he ripped her back off his cock by her hair. She swallowed a loud gulp of air before coughing several times from having so much saliva lining her throat. For several moments she looked forward with an empty gaze. Then as her consciousness returned to her, she let out an utterly wanton moan.

Emet grinned as he cupped her cheeks with both hands and kissed her forehead with several doting pecks. The entire time he whispered what a good girl she was, how proud he was, how lovely her throat was, how he was going to make sure she would fall into bliss after being such a good girl. Prodosiia seemed so enamored by all of his flattery as she looked up, completely enraptured by him.

Tama hated it. She grit her teeth watching the two of them. They were aching from how hard she had been clenching her jaw. Several more times she slapped her palms on the shield as the helplessness doubled down on the aching feeling in her chest. "Alma..." she murmured as if hoping her love would hear her. "Alma please... Alma please... look at me... please..."

But she didn't. She continued to stare at Emet as he slipped his hands underneath her shoulders to help lift her from the floor and lay her back on the couch. He cooed at her with such affectionate notes as he used his thumb to wipe away the thick inky tears from her cheek, caring not if she dirtied his gloves with the substance. She did not struggle as he positioned himself between her legs. With one of hers hung over the couch edge he could step over it while he placed the other on his shoulder. This left her spread so that Tama could have a clear view as he ground his erection up and down her utterly soaked snatch.

Prodosiia's eyes seemed to glow with suspense, body bouncing every time he taunted her with penetration. She even drew her hands between her legs to spread her lower lips to invite him inside. Tama was in agony seeing her love spread herself so willingly for an Ascian's cock while looking so positively desperate to have him inside of her.

"Please..." Tama begged again. There was so much mucus that she could no longer breathe out her nose. Her knees buckled as her body felt so tired just from everything in her insides breaking. She sat there on her knees with hands on the invisible wall that separated her from the two of them. "Please don't... please let... let her be... don't... don't do this..."

He had no intention of stopping there. After several more strokes and pleading noises from Prodosiia, he began to slip himself between her folds. Not only did his cock disappear within her, but just like her neck, her petite body at some point showed a lump in her stomach where Tama could follow his descent into her. Prodosiia's breath hitched as she let out a high-pitched happy whine while Emet let his head hang and gasp out in pleasure as well. He made sure to take his time as he pressed ilm by ilm of his cock inside of her, moaning out his nose from the pleasure. Underneath his breath he whispered ‘so hot', and then finally he was inside of her.

The hero closed her eyes. She couldn't watch anymore- she just... couldn't.

Sadly, it would not save her from the noises.

She could hear the way Prodosiia gasped every time he dipped into her core. The hungry, carnal groans when he gyrated deep inside of her. It was her Alma, she could hear that _clearly_ with her eyes closed. But at the same time, it wasn't.

Alma was so meek in the midst of their love making. She'd hide her flushed cheeks behind her hands or her arms, or she'd bite her bottom lip and restrain her moans. Always the wallflower. And given how often they didn't have the privacy of an inn room, she never liked to be loud. Yet when she unraveled and her nervousness finally eased away, her gasps were always on such high notes. The noises that she made were delicate like she was. Tama had memorized how her hands massaging her body would summon those little whimpers and whines, or how she'd throw her head back and pant for air as she climbed that peak.

Prodosiia had none of those nervous restrictions. Her noises were utterly carnal and without a shred of shame for how loud she was being. Those heavy moans and her lusty breathing gave away how she was wrapped up in utter bliss. Her groans were long and guttural, her whines high pitched and full of want. She sounded so utterly hungry with every noise, every pant, like she was utterly desperate for more.

As Tama finally opened her eyes, she could see it too. Somehow she was able to ignore the sight of Emet-Selch rocking in her to watch Prodosiia unravel. Her previously solid black eyes had golden flecks in them, and the glow of her limbal rings had returned to a soft sun-yellow color- they shimmered like Alma's would. She did not hide her face and instead gripped the end of the cushion behind her, steadying herself and exposing all of her to the man grinding inside of her. There was nothing but pleasure on her face: from her punch drunk expression to how her jaw hung open, her voice trailing along every exhale.

"So hot- so _tight_ ," Emet growled as he snapped her hips hard within her, which made her cry out another pleasurable note into the air. Though his eyes were only open through thin slits, he was still watching Tama as she decayed there on the floor. He would keep reminding her as she watched that she was not the one making her lover melt: it was her enemy, the one who had led them down the path to this horrible fate. "She clings to me each time I fill her, like a hungry _vice._ "

"Please stop..." Tama begged, "please... let me leave..."

"Oh but if I do this..." he hummed with such impish plotting on his face, ignoring Tama's pleas. His hand settled just over the lump on Prodosiia's lower stomach, and as if he was pinching some sort of cloth or string, he began to pull it upwards. It was not difficult to control her aether, it was how he had brought her to this point. He could focus on the heat that was boiling within her womb and tug it like he was pulling a bowstring taut.

Prodosiia reacted in kind. At first her eyes shut tight and she twisted her head left to right. Her breathing became unsteady and she was losing the steady tempo. The claws of her hands were digging so hard into the couch cushion she was cutting into the upper fabric. Sadly Tama could recognize it- she was climbing to orgasm. She always tensed and shivered like this when she was close to cumming.

Emet did not let her explode so easily though. As he snapped his hips harder in her he kept pulling that string. Her moans grew louder and she started gasping for air as if desperate for it. Sometimes between those breaths she'd let out a rather forlorn whisper and then be caught in rapture again. Her legs tried their best to kick and she looked up at Emet so desperately. This was a different sort of euphoria as she was forced to hang on such a powerful high. The harder he thrust, the louder her cries became until she was practically screaming every time he buried inside of her.

It was painful to watch. This... she'd never seen Alma in such ecstasy. Tama's hands dropped to her side and she just sat there watching, sobbing.

"Cum for me, my dear Prodosiia," Emet-Selch demanded with a grunt while he fucked her harder. He practically pounded into her hips until the two of them were rocking fully on the couch. "Show our hero the extent of your bliss. And I shall fill your begging womb."

That hand held her orgasm on a string came down to slap on Prodosiia's lower stomach. Her eyes bulged as the explosive heat pulsed through her. Her biceps pulled in towards her head as those first quakes hit her and she screeched. She lifted her entire upper torso off of the bed in an arch as every ilm of her trembled. While she flew through such a powerful climax her punchdrunk gaze looked at nothing while her mouth hung open to attempt to breath.

After several more thrusts, he finally buried himself inside of her. His hands gripped her leg and side tightly while he curled over her. Tama could tell by the twitches of his bottom that he was filling Prodosiia- he was filling her _lover_ with his cum. And she looked so overjoyed to have him do so.

The two of them were gasping for air as they came down from their orgasms. He settled himself back onto the couch in a much more comfortable seating position and tugged himself back. Prodosiia gave one last little whine before his cock popped out, and her tense form flopped down. All of her limbs hung from her like deadweights as she stared upward into nothing.

For quite a bit, the room was filled with very little noise. There was the crackle of the fire, the sound of Prodosiia's deep breathing, and Tama's occasional sobs. She'd given up watching the two of them before her and simply rested her head on the invisible shield in front of her. Her heart could not take it. To see a friend, a lover, someone who had been so important for _so long_ to not only be torn away and made into this monster, but to see her so utterly in love with this _Ascian._ With _Emet-Selch_.

And she knew this would be the rest of her life until this world ended or she was slain. That she would remain completely and utterly underneath Emet-Selch's thumb. Dancing as he wished, just like he'd said. Her fists curled again beneath her as she debated her next steps. The feeling of her broken heart had helped ignore how much her insides hurt with the light coursing through her veins like acid, but with her mind and body crashing from literally mourning, she knew she had very little time left.

That was when she felt the pressure from her forehead vanish.

Tama's eyes burst open and she looked back up at them. Emet sat there with elbows rested on his knees and his head perched on his folded hands. They stared with that sort of empty analytical look he always gave when he was watching her from afar. Prodosiia was still on the couch where she had been left, gasping for air as she recovered while seed oozed from between her legs.

If she wanted to do this, she had to do it before he could stop her.

Fresh energy coursed through the Hero and she burst across the floor. Her hands locked around Prodosiia's neck and she squeezed tightly. The sin eater's eyes bulged open and she reached to grip at Tama's wrists, but after being brought to such a powerful climax she had little energy to stop her.

It would be easy. Her neck was tiny underneath Tama's larger, stronger hands. Just press the thumbs up below the jaw and twist in one swift motion. The neck would break and she'd be freed from her fate.

Tears still flowing from her eyes dropped onto Prodosiia's cheeks as she looked up to her so helplessly. Her mouth opened but could not make any noise given her windpipe was completely restrained. Instead of trying to move Tama's wrists, she reached up to the woman's face and scratched along her cheek, catching some of those luminescent tears still weeping from her eyes.

This wasn't Alma. She lacked that peach hair, those dark scales, the softness in her face. This was a monster with the winged horns, the marble skin, and the dark inky tears gathering at her eyes. This wasn't Alma. She had to keep telling her that as she squeezed tighter and urged herself to make the motion. Her entire body trembled and more tears fell. There were more sounds of cracking as her soul was falling beneath the pressure of all her powerful emotions beating down on it.

This wasn't Alma.  
This wasn't Alma.  
She'd free this monster from her fate.  
This wasn't Alma.  
This wasn't Alma.

...

Tama's hands let go and she practically collapsed. Her head rested on the edge of the couch and she wept. She reached up to cup the hand that was still holding her face, then gripped it like she did not want to let go. How utterly useless she felt in that moment. For all her accolades, for all her triumphs, for every battle she'd come before and came out the winner on the other side, she just couldn't do what she felt needed to be done. She couldn't save yet another person she had loved with all of her heart. It was like being back on the bridge. Too naive, too slow, _too late._

"I'm sorry," she babbled against the couch as she heaved another sob, "I'm sorry Alma- I'm sorry. I couldn't save you- I couldn't- I couldn't save you. I couldn't keep you safe. I'm so sorry Alma, I'm so sorry... I love you- I'm so sorry- I'm... I'm so sorry..."

For the first time, Prodosiia turned her head to face Tama herself. There were vivid maroon bruises forming on her neck above her golden scales; imprints of fingers from the attempt on her life. But she didn't appear scared or upset given what had almost happened. Instead she looked at the woman curled up beside the couch so forlorn.

She pulled her hand free so that she could sit herself upward. Her tail swung around the couch to help her balance, and then she slid herself down onto the floor beside Tama. The hero did not resist as Prodosiia looped her arms around her torso and pulled her close. She tucked her head directly against her chest and combed her fingers through her hair, cooing calming noises to her.

Of all the places Tama wanted to be, this is where she wanted to hide. It didn't matter if Prodosiia was as cold as stone in the early morning, or how she smelt more like ash and sex other than those familiar scents of ocean air and soft florals. Curling her arms tightly around the sin eater's chest she could still find the familiarity of Alma's soothing, calming embrace. Every time she let out another sob she hiccuped and white oozed over her bottom lip and down her chin. Those senses were drifting away from her again and she over time her vision even behind her closed eyes faded to white.

"There there..." Emet-Selch whispered. His gloved hand settled on her hair which had lost its reddish sheen and desaturated to a dark-cloud grey. "It will all be over soon... No more woes of the world, no more mantles to carry, no more wars to be fought. It will be agonizing, but you- both of you shall be mine. And I shall ensure my good girls, my _perfect monsters_ will want for naught..."

His words were meant to be soothing, but they only pierced more at her already broken heart. She clung to Prodosiia and let out more tired cries. She could no longer really feel anything, and her vision had gone white. All she could hear other than her own pathetic chokes was the sound of Prodosiia's heartbeat.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

 _"Fret not..."_ His voice spoke again with that ever so soothing voice. _"You will be forgiven as well... just like all the rest..."_

She felt like she sat in silence for eons with only her own weeping to keep her company.

Then Prodosiia began to hum. It wasn't on key, it sounded like she was struggling a bit to make the noise as it was a little rough on her vocal chords. She had no sense of the tempo either as it sped up and slowed down at random intervals. But Tama knew the song regardless. Many times Alma had sung her that exact hymn like a lullaby when she felt anxious or scared, or simply to help her fall asleep. Even in those final moments she felt a sense of joy hit her even with how much she'd failed.

There was no longer the regret that had held her back. She could go now.

"... I love you..."

Before everything went silent, she heard one final thing from Prodosiia... from Alma.

_"... welcome... home..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining this roller-coaster, I assure you this wont be the last fic you'll see of me cucking Tama.
> 
> You can also even see the [lovely final moments of Prodosiia taking care of Tama.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/798297313118126092/803069245109305374/image0.png)  
> You know. For added feels.
> 
> PS to have feels: since Nier is established canon in FFXIV.  
> Then the lullaby she's singing is the [Song of the Ancients.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCKEXPXtrEU)

**Author's Note:**

> Emet-Selch fucker? Visit the [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/RHEBesD) to find more authors and other Emet-Selch fuckers.


End file.
